A DBZ kind of Holiday
by Android Kaeli
Summary: Some of the DBZ crew gear up for Christmas. Just something I had in mind, that is all! Please R&R!


A DBZ KIND OF HOLIDAY

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the DBZ characters. I do, however, own the fic all of this is in. That is all.

"Oh come on, Dad! You have to help me get the lights up!" A teenaged Trunks cried out. The Demi-Saiyan was practically on his knees as he pleaded with his father, the one and only Vegeta, prince of Saiyans.

"No, you baka! I will not!" Vegeta growled out, his arms crossed over in his usual style. His lips were in a tight line as he looked away from his own son, not wanting to look at the pathetic sight. Each year, the purple haired boy asked time after time for his help with the lights. Time after time, the full blooded Saiyan refused to help. He knew better than to do anything remotely related to what he called "A stupid human tradition."

"Fine, then. I will do it myself."

"Go right ahead. I am not stopping you." 

"Okay, then." Trunks snapped, turning away from his father. He stomped out of the room, trying to keep his anger from boiling over. Vegeta snorted as he heard his oldest child start to pull the endless stream of lights and cords from the other side of the room. The prince did not turn his head around as the door opened, the crunching of snow under Trunk's boots. _Stupid holiday. Why in the hell do humans have to go through this every year? _The Saiyan thought bitterly as he scowled. 

Vegeta sighed, finally turning his gaze towards the open door. The last of the lights were being pulled out into the wet snow, dragging along some of the white stuff. Vegeta had to smile at this, even though he hated the season with all of his heart. 

***

"Okay, it is almost ready!" Goku cried out with a smile. He stood in front of a large Christmas tree, which was lavishly decorated with bows, ribbon, and all sorts of different kind of angels. It had taken a good hour to get all of the fixings done on one single tree, but it had been enjoyed. 

"Yeah!" Goten piped up from the couch of the living room. He sat Indian style with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, a big smile on his lips. Gohan sat on the floor next to the couch, his back leaning on the cushions. He had several of Chi Chi's tree shaped cookies in his hand, a mug of milk in another. Both watched their father place the last star on the top of the tree, making it complete.

"It's done." Gohan whispered in a small voice as he looked up at it, his father backing up some.

"Yes, son. It is."

"I thought it would take forever to finish!" Goten said, the smile still on his face.

"Well, I am glad that you all are finally done." Chi Chi's voice called from the door way of the kitchen. Her husband spun around to see his wife standing there, her hands behind her back. A half smile was on her aging lips as she walked up to him, happiness in her eyes. Goku tilted his head some, giving the other one of his famous grins. "It looks wonderful."

"I am glad that you think so." The Saiyan replied, his eyes looking deep into Chi Chi's. Then, she took one of her hands from behind her back, revealing a small mistletoe. Goku smiled, the other raising it up slightly. He leaned over to her, kissing Chi Chi gently on the lips. Goten and Gohan looked at each other, giving each other knowing looks as their parents broke the kiss.

"Merry Christmas....." Goku whispered, not noticing that it had started to lightly snow right outside the window of the house.

***

"Alright. Now, let's see......" Bulma said, scanning down the long list of names and gift idea's. She stood outside one of the malls in the town, which was crowded for this time of year. Even though Bulma usually did her Christmas shopping early, this year was different. With her handling two kids, a whole hell of a lot of things this year, and trying to not start a fight with Vegeta, the girl had no choice but to do the rush of shopping a little later then usual. She didn't care. As long as she got it done, it was worth all the pushing people and the madness that surrounded her.

There was so much to do. So many people to get things for. Bulma's head spun with the craziness of the holiday. Even though it was her favorite time of the year, there was a sting of angriness inside her, mainly for her husband. He just couldn't get into the holiday spirit, even with all the prodding and pushing. Vegeta just couldn't do it. There was probably no hope for the Saiyan to ever be a part of what his wife wanted him to be.

Bulma looked up from her list, staring at the mall. She took in a deep breath, getting ready to do her best shopping she had ever done. The girl took one step forward then another as light flakes of snow started to fall all around her. Hoards of people walked past her as Bulma walked quicker towards the mall, the coldness of the air swirling around her like a blanket.

***

"You baka. I can't believe you did this." Vegeta grumbled, trying to untangle the strands of lights from the big assed tangle that each streamed from. In the center of the tangle, Trunks stood, unable to move from all the mess he had created around himself. 

"Well, I am sorry. If you had helped, then I wouldn't be in this mess." His son replied, a angry look coming onto his face. "You know, you ought to get into the Christmas spirit, father. This is only one time of the year. At least smile for a change."

"This is just a...."

"I know, I know. Stupid human tradition. You said that year after year. It is getting kind of old, don't you think?"

"Shut up or I won't get this off of you." Vegeta growled, glaring at his son. The prince pulled at each strand, the tangle upon tangle getting worse. Trunks bit his lower lip, flames dancing in his eyes. He couldn't stand his father's consistent bickering with him. Even with his mother, which was somewhat worse than it was with him. With the holiday's around him, Trunks couldn't understand why his father just didn't lighten up. Be a tad bit more merry. Yet, the young semi-saiyan knew it would take a mere miracle to do so.

TWO WEEKS LATER, ON CHRISTMAS EVE....

"Goku, why are you dressed like that?" Krillin asked as he stood in the middle of the Brief's living room. Everyone was crowded in the same room, talking and laughing, all the while listen to music. The only person who was not enjoying himself was Vegeta, who stood on the far side of the room, his arms crossed as usual and the usual look of disgust on his face. 

"What? I think it looks good on me!" Goku said with a smile on his lips. He looked down at his clothes, which looked like it came from some crazy movie. His pants had Christmas trees splattered all over it while his shirt was tucked into his pants, the dark green fabric reflecting off of the light all around him. "Besides, it is the spirit of Christmas. I think it is....."

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY HAIR?" Bra's shriek filled the room. The room got quiet for a moment as a few looks went in the direction of the kitchen. A second later, pieces of turkey, ham, and other assorted meat began to fly from the door in a blind furry.

"Stand still, Bra." Goten's voice called from the kitchen as a young girl bounded out. She held a spork in one of her hands, a glob of mash potatoes in the other as she turned her head around. 

"To hell I will. Come after me, if you want to!" She called out, not really watching where she was going. Suddenly, she hit someone with a thud, making the girl stop in her tracks. Bra blinked her eyes, baking up some as she turned her gaze forwards to see her own father standing in front of her, a pissed off look on his face as he turned towards her.

"Watch where you are going, damn it." Vegeta growled out, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. Bra lowered her gaze, biting her lower lip to control her emotions.

"Sorry." She whispered in a small voice, raising her eyes slightly. The prince did not say anything as he turned around, stomping for the nearest door.

***

_Stupid party, _Vegeta thought bitterly as he stood outside Capsule Corps., not really paying attention to the coldness that was around him. The stars above him twinkled above in a wonderful brilliance. The lights on the buildings shone with beauty in the darkness, the light specks of snow falling gently against the multi-colored bulbs. 

At that moment, the prince felt alone. More alone then he had at any given point in the year. He knew in his mind that there was no way he was going to get into the holiday spirit. Not a chance in Frieza ever coming back. Yet, in his heart, there seemed to be a nagging feeling that wanted him to go back inside. Pulling him into the warmth that the Saiyan wanted to feel. Wanted to surround him like a summer's day. But, he knew that wasn't possible. His life had been cold like the night was like. No emotions. No love. No....nothing.

Vegeta sighed, shivering slightly. He rubbed his upper arms, hoping to get warmed up some. Warmed up from the hellish night that was around him. Warmed up from the iciness that pulsed in his veins. Yet, it didn't work. Nothing seemed to.

The sounds of songs being sung inside. The Saiyan snarled some, a angry look coming across his face. _Stupid songs. Stupid human tradition. Will the stupidity never end? _The prince thought bitterly, looking up at the star lit sky.

"Silent night. Holy night. All is calm. All is bright." The voice's inside sang happily as he turned towards Capsule Corps. Vegeta slowly walked towards the main building, shivering slightly. " 'Round yon virgin Mother and Child. Holly infant so tender and mild...."

"Why do they have to sing?" He grumbled, stopping right by the door as the voices got stronger.

"Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace."

Vegeta looked at the door, a suddenly calmness overpowering him. He turned his back to the door, biting his lower lip to keep from singing along with them. To keep himself from screaming out how he really felt. How he wanted to be held close to someone. To feel what that person felt. To let out all of his anger.

A tender hand placed it's self on the prince's shoulder. Vegeta jumped slightly as he quickly turned around. Bulma stood there, a cup of cider in one hand. She held it out to him, offering the clear cup to him. The Saiyan looked at his wife for a moment then at the cup. He smiled some as he took it into his hands, touching the other's for a brief moment. 

"Th....tha.....thanks...." He whispered to her, trying to choke out the single word. Bulma smiled at him warmly, offering a hand to him. Vegeta smiled back, taking her hand into his. She lead him into the house, into the warmth of other's. Into the singing and dancing.

As the two entered, several people looked over at the prince. Some had fearful looks on their faces as other's turned back to their conversations. Vegeta didn't care. He was too busy looking his wife in the eyes. Too busy to notice anything else or anyone in the room. A warm feeling engulfed the Saiyan to the point where he ignored the feelings that he had earlier. _What the hell. It's just for one night, _Vegeta thought as he set the cider down on a table, taking Bulma by the waist. He gave her a smile as he pulled her closer, his black eyes gleaming with the hint of happiness.

"Vegeta.....what has gotten into you?" His wife asked, laughing as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Nothing." He grunted out, gazing even deeper into the other's eyes. Bulma smiled, placing her head on her husbands shoulder, the holiday music surrounded them throughout the night.

CHRISTMAS DAY

All had left late in the night. The whole room the party had been in was in utter chaos. Everything seemed to be out of place as two bodies laid in the middle, covered in a blanket. They held each other in the early morning, their love bonded forever in a single kiss.....

THE END

__

A/N: Well? How did you like this? Was it okay? Well, I hoped you all liked it! I really do. Oh, btw, please review! Thanks! Ja ne!


End file.
